


Regretfully Yours

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [22]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Spock, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock just can't see past his captain





	Regretfully Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Dolorosamente tuyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177474) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



As their five year mission came towards its end, Spock was undecided about his future path. He found himself, strangely, discussing his options with Doctor McCoy.

“You’re always welcome to stop with me in Georgia,” the doctor offered with a rare, genuine smile.

Spock thanked him yet dismissed the possibility.

Kirk’s decision to take up with Lori Ciana on a more than short term basis finally decided him.

As he informed McCoy, the doctor sighed.

“It always was Jim or nothing wasn’t it?”

He left before Spock could query his meaning.

It wasn’t until years later that he finally understood.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe in spirk yet I couldn't shake this idea. Depending on my mood this continues blissfully or disastrously. Maybe one day I'll decide.


End file.
